tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TMNT (película de 2007)
TMNT, también conocida como 'Las Tortugas Ninjas' en los doblajes a español, o incluso 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4' de manera no-oficial por parte del fandom, es una película de 2007 basada en la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, escrita y dirigida por Kevin Munroe. Fue la última película en la que Mako Iwamatsu participó antes de fallecer y fue co-producida por el co-creador de la franquicia, Peter Laird, para Warner Bros. Pictures. Esta fue la primera película de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hecha con imágenes generadas por computadora (CGI), creada por Imagi Animation Studios, así como la primera película de la franquicia en un lapso de 14 años. Peter Laird declaró que tiene lugar en su propio universo separado de las películas anteriores, que fue respaldado por su descripción en la película animada Turtles Forever. Sin embargo, el director Kevin Munroe dice que la película existe en la misma continuidad que las otras películas, algo que se ve respaldado por el mural memento que se puedr ver al final de la misma. La película ve cómo las cuatro Tortugas Ninja (Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo) distanciados después de derrotar finalmente a Shredder, se enteran de que suceden cosas extrañas en la Ciudad de New York cuando criaturas antiguas amenazan al mundo y entonces las Tortugas deben reunirse para salvarlo. Se estrenó en cines el 23 de marzo de 2007. Fue un éxito comercial, recaudando USD $ 95 millones a nivel internacional con un presupuesto de USD $ 34 millones, pero recibió reseñas mixtas de críticos cinematográficos. Su estreno coincidió con productos relacionados que incluyeron juguetes, cómics y videojuegos. Argumento Después de derrotar a Shredder, las Tortugas Ninja se han distanciado. Leonardo se había recluido en América Central para entrenar durante todo un año, Raphael continúa luchando contra el crimen en secreto como el vigilante conocido como 'Nightwatcher' ('El Vengador' en el doblaje). Mikey hace actuaciones como mascota de fiestas que asiste a fiestas de cumpleaños infantiles usando como alias 'Cowabunga Carl', y Donatello trabaja brindando soporte técnico por teléfono. Mientras se esfuerza por mantener a su familia unida, Splinter se percata de que algo extraño está sucediendo en la Ciudad de New York. El industrial Max Winters, cuya identidad es en realidad un señor de la guerra inmortal llamado Yaotl, intentó conquistar el mundo hace 3000 años abriendo un portal que contiene un ejército de monstruos. Se hizo inmortal, pero a un alto precio; su hermandad se convirtió en piedra y trece monstruos devastaron a su ejército y sus enemigos al mismo tiempo. Parece que va a intentarlo de nuevo cuando despierte a sus hermanos, los cuatro generales de piedra que April O'Neil tomó sin saberlo. Además, Winters ha contado con la ayuda de Karai, la nueva líder del Clan Foot, que quiere que sean sus ojos y oídos alrededor de la ciudad, indicando que tiene algunos "amigos" próximos que le gustaría que lo saluden y lo traigan. Con la ayuda de los Generales de piedra, el Clan Foot recorre la ciudad en busca de los trece monstruos que Winters está buscando. Elenco Voces adicionales fueron proporcionadas por Dee Bradley Baker, Greg Baldwin, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Grey DeLisle, Chris Edgerly, Kim Mai Guest, Tom Kenny, Tress MacNeille, Jennifer Hale, Jess Harnell, Rob Paulsen, Phil LaMarr, Paul Michael Robinson, Tara Strong, y Billy West. Marketing Durante el evento San Diego Comic-Con 2006, el panel de TMNT proyectó una vista previa exclusiva que contenía una voz en off de Splinter con pruebas faciales, arte conceptual, pruebas de lucha muscular y dinámica, y algunas escenas cómicas.CON: WB Animation, 25 de julio de 2006 En la convención también se distribuyó un folleto de adelanto que contenía storyboards, diseños de entornos y diseños de personajes del dibujante Jeff Matsuda. http://www.searchlightcomics.com/tmnt-sneak-peek-1.html TMNT Sneak Peek #1] 7 de enero de 2013 Varios productos vinculados se comercializaron durante 2007. La cadena de comida rápida McDonald's tuvo juguetes basados en películas para coleccionar con la compra de cada Happy Meal.Mcdonalds Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leonardo Toy 2007: Toys, 19 de febrero de 2013 Playmates Toys comercializó una serie de figuras de acción que se basaron en los personajes de la película.Playmates Toys - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 29 de diciembre de 2008 Simon Spotlight publicó una novela, adaptada por Steve Murphy a partir del guión de Kevin Munroe. 15 Mirage Studios publicó una mini-serie de cómics precuela de cinco números.Comic Vine - TMNT Movie Prequel (Mirage comic book) - 5 issues, 1 de marzo de 2007 Banda sonora La banda sonora con bajo licencia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Music from the Motion Picture fue comercializada por Atlantic Records en 2007. #Gym Class Heroes - "Shell Shock" #Jet - "Rip It Up" #Cute Is What We Aim For - "There's A Class For This" #Cobra Starship - "Awww Dip" #Meg & Dia - "Roses" #Pepper - "Bring Me Along" #Amber Pacific - "Fall Back Into My Life" #Billy Talent - "Red Flag" #This Providence - "Walking on Water #Ever We Fall - "Youth Like Tigers" #P.O.D. - "Lights Out (Chris Vrenna Remix)" #Big City Rock - "Black Betty" #Klaus Badelt - "I Love Being A Turtle (Score)" #Klaus Badelt - "Nightwatcher (Score)" Véase también *Lista de figuras de acción de TMNT (película) *Videojuegos#TMNT (2007) Curiosidades *En la escena en la que Splinter está almacenando el olmo de Winters, el casco Nightwatcher de Raphael y la "cabeza" Carl Cowabunga de Michelangelo, se pueden ver homenajes a las otras películas anteriores de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, así como a los cómics originales de Mirage Studios; el "santuario" en la habitación de Splinter contiene: **El frasco roto de TGRI. **El casco kabuto y el bastón de combate de Shredder en la primera película. **Una máscara de Ninja Foot de las primeras dos películas de imagen real. **El Cetro de Tiempo de la tercera película. **El mismo sombrero de Walker. **Un casco kabuto y una máscara menpō que las Tortugas Ninja usaron brevemente durante la tercera película. **La armadura samurái y el casco kabuto de Lord Norinaga. **Varias partes de Mousers. **Un casco espacial Triceraton. **Y, finalmente, la misma yukata que el maestro Splinter usaba durante las tres primeras películas. *''TMNT'' fue la cuarta película de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles que se estrenara durante el mes de marzo. *El guión original completo de la película en inglés se puede encontrar aquí. *Esta fue la última película de Mako Iwamatsu. Fue anunciado como la voz de Splinter en San Diego Comic Con el día antes de fallecer. Afortunadamente, había terminado la mayor parte de las grabaciones de sus diálogos. Esta película está dedicada en su memoria. **Esta es la segunda película de la franquicia que incluye una dedicatoria, la otra es Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, que fue dedicada en memoria de Jim Henson. thumb *Uno de los nombres de esta película durante el periodo de pre-producción fue "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Immortal". *Durante la frase de golpe de gracia de Raphael, se utilizó el diálogo "Golpeamos con fuerza y desaparecemos en la noche". Ese fue también el diálogo final en el primer cómic de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Además, el último diálogo, "¡Me encanta ser una tortuga!" se ha dicho en las películas de imagen real anteriores y en las secuencias de apertura de la serie animada de 2003 hasta la temporada 4. *En varias partes de la película, se ha demostrado que Raphael es zurdo. Durante la "escena del desayuno", se ve completamente a Raphael comiendo su cereal con la mano izquierda. *Mientras que Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello tienen ojos marrones, Michelangelo tiene ojos azules. Según el director de la película, esto se hizo para hacer que Mikey pareciera un poco más inocente y más joven que las otras Tortugas. **Cabe señalar que Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello tienen un tono diferente de ojos castaños. Leonardo tiene un color ámbar dorado, Raphael tiene un color avellana oscuro y Donatello tiene un color castaño chocolate. *Esta e la primera película enteramente animada de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. También siendo la primera película CGI de la franquicia. *Kevin Munroe ha declarado que todas las Tortugas en esta versión están dentro del rango de 18 a 19 años. *En esta película, de mayor a menor, estos hermanos estarían ordenados como Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y luego al final Michelangelo. *Algunos de los trece monstruos se basan en "monstruos" reales de la mitología popular: el primero que aparece en el edificio sin terminar se basa en el yeti, el siguiente que se captura esta obviamente basado en un cíclope, el que se come una paloma sobre un edificio está claramente modelado en base a las gárgolas, y el que está en el restaurante recuerda al Diablo de Jersey. *La "otra dimensión" de donde se originaron los trece monstruos es probablemente una referencia a, o se pretende que sea, la Dimensión X, vista por primera vez en la serie animada de 1987. *A pesar de que Karai hizo una aparición en la película y ella ya era conocida por las Tortugas, nunca fue introducida en el universo de la película, y probablemente se la incluyó para tener más elementos de conexión con la serie animada de 2003 en esta película. *La letra del comienzo de la canción "Shell Shock" de Gym Class Heroes en los créditos finales hace referencia a Bebop y Rocksteady: "Skidilly beat bop we rock, Steady over kicks and snares". *Estrenada en 2007, TMNT fue la primera producción importante de Imagi Animation Studios. También fue la última encarnación de las Tortugas en la pantalla grande siguiendo la serie cinematográfica original, luego de que una cuarta película de imagen real fallara en concretar su producción en 1994 y 2001. *Munroe ya tenía los planificaciones para futuras películas. **''TMNT 2'' habría adaptado libremente la saga de trece partes "City at War" del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo se siente como el "tipo fuera de lugar" entre sus hermanos, al no ser tomado en serio. Con la mejor de las intenciones, el personaje se escapa y se une al Clan Foot, luciendo una bandana-máscara negra. Mientras tanto, las Tortugas Ninja viajan a Japón y se cruzan con Karai en una aventura que resulta en el regreso de su archienemigo, Shredder (los fans que esperaban el regreso de Bebop y Rocksteady no hubieran tenido suerte; al igual que con las películas de acción en imagen real de la década 1990, los derechos legales para usar a los secuaces más famosos de Shredder no formaban parte del paquete). **''TMNT 3'' habría presentado a los Triceratons, así como la llegada del Technodrome desde la Dimension X, con Donatello como catalizador de estos eventos. **"Para mí, eso habría sido la gran tercera parte de esa trilogía", decía Munroe. "La primera película trata sobre la familia y la recuperación de la ciudad. La segunda película trataría sobre los chicos que crecen, pierden a Splinter y luego heredan la guerra de su padre. Y la tercera película abre su mundo a un nivel que nadie hubiera visto antes en una película de Tortugas Ninja". *Muchos elementos de diseño de esta película fueron trasladados a la última temporada de la serie animada de 2003, TMNT: Back to the Sewer. Galería Archivo:TMNTposterA.jpg|Póster de promoción Archivo:TMNT_Mutant_Turtles_DVD_jap.jpg|Póster para Japón Archivo:034.jpg|Póster firmado Vídeos Archivo:TMNT (2007) movie trailer Archivo:TMNT (2007) - Trailer Enlaces externos *TMNT en Internet Movie Database Referencias de:TMNT (2007) en:TMNT (film) pl:TMNT (film 2007) ru:Черепашки-ниндзя (фильм 2007) Categoría:Películas